fr_test_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Myyrnar
A strange and fantastical island exists somehwere out there. A place logic either can't find or doesn't care about. Those who havent beent here say it doesn't exist, those that have say it shouldn't. History Founding a Nation Long ago, almost out of nowhere a strange kobold stopped his ship along the coast of a simple island, seeing this as a land untouched by the rest fo the world he set out to claim this as his own. A massive army of hyper intelligent goats with wands of jolt somehow embedded into them led by kavlar quickly sowed unfound confusion to the inhabitants of this land and laying claim to it. Confused by the antics of this kobold the natives just kind of shrugged and accepted the strange fate. The Era of Kavlar Begins After the confusion of the Great Golt War settled down. Kavlar quickly took his spot on the new throne he had made, declaring himself the king of the lands. He then began shaping the island to his taste. Forests were created and destroyed, strange animals were imported in,a new system of mint was implemented, and new golts were rapidly bred to act as the military might of Myyrnar. Within a decade the landscape looked nothing like it used to much to the confusion of its native inhabitants who were quickly growing more and more confused by the antics of their new "ruler." After the reshaping of the island Kavlar put out a nationwide decree. "Governing a country is very hard, so to alleviate the work load i must have i hereby decree everyone a ruler of their own house, and i shall be ruler of those rulers, but lets all just relax and have fun." On this day Kavlar equipped every household with their own personal golt and a signet ring. Shocked and confused by all these things the inhabitants just ignored it all and continued about with life as normal. The Succession of Kavlar Years later Lord Kavlar fell very ill and nobody heard from him for months. Then one day Kavlar emerged from his water tower looking much younger and slightly different. He announced to the nation that he was feeling better and would continue his duties. Some say Kavlar died that day and a new kobold just as mad took his place and that only the maddest people are chosen to succeed the king and that "Lord Kavlar" is more a state of mind than an actual person. Others say the mad mage somehow found a secret to immortal life. Whatever the truth may be Kavlar is alive and well in the land of Myyrnar and continues "ruling" to this day. The Great Migration Many generations passed within the kingdom of Myyrnar uneventfullly until one day Kavlar sent a decree out the the world. The greatest actors and farmers throughout the world were to immediately move to Myyrnar. Many flocked to the region eager to see what the land was all about, when they arrived the actors were turned into jubjub birds and the farmers were given land to care for. Myyrnar Today Today Myyrnar is a place that keeps to itself. Kavlar continues his whimsical decrees and experiments, encouraging those who live within the lands to join him and the residents continue their daily lives for the most part ignorning the antics of Kavlar. Geography Myyrnar is a strange and mystical jungle island with many "shroom trees" and a large active volcano in the middle of it. On top of this volcano is where Kavlar's palace is located. Like literally ontop of it, like on the opening, isnt that crazy? Most inhabitants live in large tree cities or on mushroom farms, mushrooms being the country's largesty export. Government "Every man i the ruler of his house, and I'm the ruler of those rulers" Thats the philosophy espoused by Kavlar when i comes to governing Myyrnar. Nobody quite understands what that means so they just keep living according to the laws that were in existence before Kavlar arrived. Religion Myyrnar holds no central religious teachings, most believing that whatever gods there are abandoned these lands to madness a long time ago. Culture Due to the massive migration of farmers and artists Myyrnar's culture is greatly varied...and greatly strange. Most natives live their lives according to the old ways but those who are newer or have immigrated seemed to have caught the contagious madness of Kavlar and try to emulate it in statues and plays and even in some of their weapons. Personal freedom and creativity is held above all things in Myyrnar and it oozes into every corner of the place. Inhabitants A proper (or improper) census has never been taken in Myyrnar so its actually a mystery how many people actually live there. Kavlar has forbidden a census to be taken. "If the other kingdoms knew how many people were here it may change how they think about us and I dont even know what they ''currently '' think of us" Threats Kavlar